


Affection

by StilesHale91



Category: Gardens of the Night, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Swearing, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: For those who haven't seen Gardens of the Night, this is Rachel's FC : http://media.tumblr.com/2b19bb68a0e115a7703184b4c7ab8377/tumblr_inline_mul6ut5HtU1re3w10.gif





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't seen Gardens of the Night, this is Rachel's FC : http://media.tumblr.com/2b19bb68a0e115a7703184b4c7ab8377/tumblr_inline_mul6ut5HtU1re3w10.gif

“If we get caught I’m gonna lose my driving license…you know that, right?” Stiles rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the road, while he also paid attention not to drive too fast.  
“So? Your dad is the sheriff…”  
“Scott come on, I was never like that to take advantage of that…” He knew it wasn’t good idea to drive in a drunk state, but as it was his eighteenth birthday things got a bit wild.  
“Why the fuck didn’t you just pick up a girl at the club? It’s unbelievable you wanna do it first with a slut.” Scott gulped from the bottle of whiskey, then leaned back on the front seat while he was inhaling the weed deep down.  
“I tried, okay? But I felt like I’m just forcing myself on them, which isn’t cool at all, so I heard of this place…I won’t be rejected here. Right bro?” He grinned but coughed a bit at the strong smell of the weed what filled his jeep so he rolled down the window.  
“Whatever.” Scott shrugged and turned the music louder on the radio, he held the weed out to Stiles but he shook his head, it was enough of a challenge to drive drunk, he’d not want to risk driving high. He drove along the road, and once he spotted the miles stone he’s been looking for he slowed his jeep down then took the first exit, he had to drive for a minute or so, then slowed the jeep down once he spotted the few trailers and some girls strolling on the pavement. He parked the car then slipped out of the seat, it was a bit hard to find his balance but eventually he did, an older girl already walked up to him with dyed blonde hair, slim waist, meanwhile Scott was struggling with getting out of the jeep.  
“Looking for some fun, handsome?” Stiles winced a bit as the older woman ran her fingers along his locks and took a step back. Stiles looked around the place then smiled in a dizzy state once his eyes stopped on one girl, who was leaned against a street food cart’s counter, while she was sipping on some drink. Stiles didn’t care about the rest of the pretty model looking girls, just this one at the counter, her nice curves.  
“Whoah…what the fuck are you doing man? You…you just ignored a damn beautiful chick. You must be fucking drunk to go for that one…” Scott wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder as they were a few steps away from the cart.  
“Shut up Scott….she’s damn pretty..” Stiles held his eyes on the girl and smiled as she grinned towards him.  
“Are you fucking serious dude? Look at her ugly tacky clothes..the way her fat stomach is showing, and it’s not even a she, I’m high as hell but it’s surely a fucking guy…” Scott gasped when he was harshly shoved onto the ground.  
“If you’re being a dick like this then get the fuck out of here Scott…” Stiles felt ashamed for all the things Scott has said, and he was just bad at handling his anger lately.  
“Yeah….well fuck you man! He maybe has a bigger cock than you…have fun getting your ass fucked.” Stiles didn’t comment anything on that, he knew Scott was rather an ass when he smoked weed and was this drunk, but this was low, even from him so he just watched as Scott eventually got up, then walked away. He didn’t care how will Scott get back home, for the things he’s said he’d have loved to beat the shit out of him actually. He turned around and was relieved that the girl was still there, and she was still smiling, thankfully.  
“Sorry about it…my friend…he’s just too high…he…”  
“Hey, slow down. I’m used to it. I’ve been mocked way worse than that. It’s alright pretty boy.” She finished drinking her beer then held her hand out. “I’m Rachel, and you?”  
“Stiles…you…you..sh…shouldn’t be mocked at all.”  
“Oh yeah? So, you’re this protective, gentleman type, huh?” Rachel ordered a drink for them, as she kept that sweet smile on her face.  
“No…I’m just….I mean, you’re fucking beautiful…and…no..noone should be talking to you that way.” Stiles reached out for the ordered glass of beer what he gulped down without stopping. He ran his eyes on Rachel’s curvy body, he loved the one shoulder top on her, her little chubby belly, the tight skirt, her high heels, especially her beautiful face, with the strong red lipstick, make-up and those short blonde locks. He got quite lost in staring at her.  
“Sweetie, do you wanna spend some hours with me?”  
“Hours? I want to…spend the whole night with you.” Stiles said on a little shaky voice tone as he was getting rather giddy, what Rachel noticed right away.  
“Okay, and what do you want?” Rachel asked as she finished with her second beer too. However as Stiles seemed to be reluctant to answer she slipped her hand onto his. “Let’s go inside my trailer and discuss it there instead, okay?”

Stiles ran his eyes in the pretty bedroom what had a nice scent, he couldn’t tell what kind of scent exactly but it was really pleasant. He blushed deep when Rachel closed the door then pulled him down to sit on the bed beside her. “Are you a virgin sweetie?” Rachel asked as she gently stroked Stiles’ hand in her hands. She smiled when the boy became more nervous but nodded. “You don’t have to speak about what you want if it makes you nervous, okay?” Stiles nodded again before he pulled his hand out of hers and gently slipped it onto her cheek. Stiles held his eyes on her beautiful face before he shyly leaned in to kiss her full lips. It felt so soft and kissable, Stiles slowly slipped his left hand lower on her arm before he slipped his palm onto her chest. Stiles already felt how he was getting hard in his jeans. He moaned as he felt her tongue inside his mouth, he was kissing her back needy, as he kept stroking her chest, soon feeling her perky nipple through the texture of her colorful top. Stiles deepened the kiss as he ran his hand lower he smiled against the kiss as he felt her soft belly. He loved every single curves of her, once he slipped his hand under her leather skirt Stiles’ felt his pulse was rising as he wrapped his hand around her crotch.  
“You’re making me so aroused.” Stiles mumbled as he continued kissing her neck, and shivered as she pulled his t-shirt off then felt her running her nails along his back.  
“You’re okay with it then?”  
“With what? That you’re a prostitute?”  
“No…the way I am..”  
“I love your body, and to be honest your pretty chubby belly is making me so damn hard.” Stiles said with a smile as he spread kisses along her neck.  
“Stiles!”  
“What?”  
“You know, that I have a dick, and no boobs….by the way what you just said…that was sweet.”  
“So what? You’re beautiful…you’re fucking beautiful I told you already…I never cared about such things.” Stiles moved in to kiss her deeply while he unzipped her skirt, then pulled it off her. Stiles’ breathing became faster as he stared at her crotch in the black lace panties. “I wouldn’t imagine I’d have sex first with someone so hot like you.” Stiles pressed kisses along Rachel’s inner thigh, while he continued stroked her crotch through the panties. He tilted his head as Rachel took her top off but left her black bra on.  
“Shut up.” Rachel grinned then took her red fake pearl necklaces off her, what she placed onto the dressing table where some condom and a bottle of lube was placed. She moaned when Stiles pressed a kiss onto her cock through the laced pantie. He slightly parted his lips as he was kissing and licking at the tip of her cock, what soon became hard enough so the tip slipped out of her panties. Stiles reached down as he got rid of his jeans in a rush before he pulled her panties off and licked his tongue along her shaved cock. He was humping the mattress while he began to suck slowly on her cock. He loved the sweet moans and swearing Rachel was giving out. He loved the way she tasted, he sucked for a while on her pretty cock before he crawled higher and tossed his own underwear to the floor. Stiles moaned as he rubbed it along her cock while he held his eyes on her beautiful eyes. “You want me to suck your cock?” Stiles bit onto his lower lip and nodded quickly, he giggled as Rachel held onto him then easily pinned him onto the mattress. His body shivered into it when Rachel ran her tongue along his happy trail down to his bushy pubic hair before she took his cock wholly down her throat.  
“Holy shit babe…” Stiles groaned and stroked her blonde locks gently. “You’re so damn good.” He panted and gave out more groans as Rachel was deepthroating him so perfectly, she was beautiful like that taking his long cock, however Stiles after a while shifted farther. He wanted to see her beautiful body and fuck her so badly. “Lay on your back, please.” Stiles kissed her on the lips before he reached out to the bedside table and handled her the lube while he picked up a condom. He bit off the wrapping, before he rolled the condom up on his length. He wanked himself as he watched the way Rachel was preparing herself with the lube, as she pushed two fingers up inside her hole. Once she finished Stiles ran his eyes on her beautiful chubby body before he pressed the head of his cock against her hole. He pushed his cock up inside her and moaned how tight and warm it felt, she was so damn beautiful, he needed to concentrate so much not to come right away, it was so hard not to. He thrust in and out slowly but any movement was just sending further joy along his body. “Fuck..I’m…so sorry..” Stiles groaned as he leaned down on her body and held her tight to him, he kissed her deeply as he sped up his thrusts then within seconds came deep inside her hole. “Mmmm…fuck…” Stiles gave a few more lazy thrusts as his whole body was trembling into the intense orgasm.  
“Hey…it’s okay. I’ve been with a few virgins and among them you hold a record in holding it back. Most of them came in their pants.”  
“No wonder. I was getting hard already when I saw you leaned against the counter.” Stiles mumbled as he pressed kisses onto her shoulder. He pulled out of her slowly, then once he tossed the condom out he crawled between her legs.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I want to pleasure my princess.” Stiles grinned as he began to kiss and lightly bite at her inner thighs.  
“You’re unlike others…most guys usually don’t give a shit about my orgasm…oh fuck..” Rachel whimpered when she felt Stiles’ lips around her cock. Stiles held his eyes on her beautiful body the whole time, he was mesmerized by her looks. He pressed his lips tighter around her cock after a while, and went lower as deep as he managed to take her cock. He entwined his fingers with hers, then smiled as she tightly held onto his hands. Stiles let her thrust up inside his mouth as he held his head still. She began to squirm and whimper what Stiles found so sexy, knowing how much she was enjoying this. He gagged a bit as she came, it was just new for him how the hot cum squirted against his throat but he managed to swallow most of it, only some drips ran down along his chin. He carefully licked her cock clean before he snuggled up beside her and pressed a kiss onto her red cheek. She thought that Stiles was only being this kind because he was drunk and this was his first time, but she didn’t want to even think about that just enjoy the moment.  
“Your face…it was so beautiful when you came, Rachel.” Stiles whispered as he stroked her body gently. “Fuck…you’re making me hard again..” Stiles said as he blushed a bit then watched as Rachel rolled onto her side. “No…I want you on top of me..I want to see your beautiful body.” Rachel looked at him a bit puzzled she definitely wasn’t used to such compliments, she got used to the almost all the guys used her as a simple hole and no more than that, so it even made her a bit uncomfortable, all the compliments Stiles was saying. She rolled the condom up on Stiles’ hard cock, then once she lined it up to her ass she sat down on it slowly. “Take your bras off, please.” Stiles smiled as she did so and felt how his cock throbbed once he saw her bare chest, he reached out and cupped her curvy chest as Rachel began to move up and down on his cock, he found it so hot how the little curves on her body were jiggling a bit with every single bounce. Eventually Stiles ran his hands onto her round ass what he squeezed as he began to thrust up inside her. He was a bit better holding himself back from coming this time, he was fucking her for quite a long time, he stared at her longingly as she jerked off and came onto his chest, just before Stiles came as well. He kissed her longingly then once she got off him Stiles followed her to the small bathroom where they sat at the edge of the bath tub while it was slowly filling up. Stiles had dozens of thoughts and feelings in his head as he was watching Rachel, but he remained silent. Once the tub was full Rachel got up from the tub and smiled down at Stiles.  
“You can take a bath first.”  
“No way.” Stiles grinned and once he slipped inside it he grabbed onto Rachel and pulled her onto his lap, both of them chuckled then Stiles eventually kissed her deeply, before he wrapped his arms around her. They were sitting in the tub till the first rays of the sun penetrated through the window. Stiles pressed some kisses onto Rachel’s neck, he was mostly sober by then, he watched her stepping out of the tub, then he did so as well, he took the towel out of her hand and softly dried her body with it. 

Once he put his clothes on, he just wasn’t able to get up from the bed as he rested his eyes on Rachel who was lying on the bed and lit her cigarette. “Rachel…I don’t want to go.”  
“You can come back any time sweetie.”  
“It’s not that…I mean…I don’t want to leave you here..you could come with me…come home with me, you would…”  
“Stiles. Stop this please.”  
“Why? You’d have a better life than this, you don’t…”  
“Jesus! Do you think I’ve been waiting for this? Huh? That one day a chivalrous knight would show up and drag me out of this shit hole? This is my life, okay? I’m a whore. And it’ll stay this way.”  
“Don’t say that. You’re not a whore! I’d want to get to know you better, I’d want to take you out on dates…”  
“You’re only saying this because this was your first time, once you go back to school you’ll forget about me. And yes I am a whore. A cocksucking slut. You’re not Richard Gere and I’m definitely not Julia Roberts…it’s the real world honey, and you just have to accept it.” Stiles frowned about Rachel’s words, he got up from the bed then opened his wallet.  
“How much?” Stiles huffed as he threw the said amount onto the mattress then stopped at the door. “You said hardly anyone gave a toss about what was good for you in bed, I just can imagine how they behave to you, just the thought of it pisses me off. You’d deserve something so much better than this, not as if I’d look down on you because of your job, but I can’t stand the thought how men are treating you no more than just an object when you’re more than that.”  
“Look Stiles…I had an abusive alcoholic stepfather, he was beating me till I blacked out, I ran away from home, I hitchhiked, a dude picked me up, he fucked me when I was eleven. I started working for him, and here I am now…there are worse stories than mine of course, who gets addicted to heroine, and those who are traded. I don’t say my life is a fairy tale, but I have a flat. I have a salary, and this guy is quite fair with me. What would happen if I would leave? You think your parents would openly welcome me in their house, or your friends would accept me?”  
“I hardly can believe someone is fair to you, who raped you when you were only eleven. My mum is dead, and my father would like you, he’s so caring and my friends would accept you, I don’t want to change a single thing on you, so you were right on that point, I’m not like Richard Gere. I fell for a girl with this style of clothing, make up, and that’s how I’d want you to stay, I’d not want to change a single thing on you…I just don’t want you to stay here Rachel…please come with me…if…if you owe any money to this sick fuck then I’ll pay it, I’d pay it no matter how much money it is..” Stiles watched as Rachel got up then hugged him tightly to herself.  
“There are some things you just can’t change sweetheart…go Stiles, please.” Rachel eventually let her tears run down on her cheek as she watched Stiles strutting out of the trailer. She watched him till he got inside his jeep then closed her trailer’s door. 

 

Stiles drove past that place every single day, sometimes more than just once, he sometimes parked down to watch Rachel, but he never got out of his jeep there, he thought he’d not harass Rachel, but it was so hard to move on so he felt like without seeing her he’d suffer even more. One day when Stiles finished school quite early he left to the police station as they planned to go to have some dinner together with his father. He was waiting front of his office while he was swirling his key hanger on his finger. “Stiles.” He dropped the key once he heard that familiar voice, and looked back immediately.  
“Rachel…what….”  
“I…I ran into your friend…well he actually came to me to apologize…and..he told me that I’ll find you here...” She felt a bit anxious as all the eyes were on her, she had a mini blue skirt and laced black top, what Stiles of course found hot on her. “I..I just….okay I was a total dick to you, I mean I meant what I said but…if you still mean it…then I’d like to make a new start in my life…”Rachel smiled as Stiles ran up to her and kissed her deeply on the lips while he ran his arms around her body.  
“I missed you so much.” He whispered against her lips while he stroked her hip.  
“I know…I saw that wrecked jeep every single day.”  
“Hey, you’re talking about my second love.”  
“Oh yeah? And who’s your first love?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Stiles smiled as Rachel grinned at him then he kissed her longingly while he stopped as he heard someone clearing his throat from behind.  
“Oh…dad. So, um…”  
“I’m Stiles’ dad, he rambles a lot when he’s nervous, I don’t think we’ve met.” The sheriff said while he held a friendly smile at the girl.  
“I’m Rachel, I’m…”  
“She’s my girlfriend, dad.” Stiles quickly added as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
“Great, nice to meet you…well I’m finished with work, finally, so why don’t we go to have some dinner, of course you’re invited too Rachel.”  
“Thank you…” Rachel smiled then blushed when Stiles kissed her cheek.  
“Just wait a second babe, okay?” Stiles said as he rushed to his father. “Dad…after dinner can we talk about something serious.”  
“Just please tell me you weren’t bitten by a werewolf.”  
“What? No, gosh, I wasn’t…it’s about Rachel…she doesn’t have a place to stay at…she is…um..we have a spare room and I won’t get into any trouble with Scott, plus I swear I won’t write any stupid shit on my Economy exams just let her stay with us dad, she doesn’t have a place to go…”  
“Is this serious then? Between you two?” The sheriff smiled when Stiles nodded with a serious look on his face. “Fine, she can…but let’s go now you two must be hungry.”  
“Thank you dad, you’re the best. I mean really. I love you dad.” Stiles hugged his father tight before he rushed back to Rachel and kissed her. “You can move in to us, dad just said yes.” Rachel smiled at Stiles before she kissed him again then entwined their fingers.  
“So pizza or steak house?” The sheriff asked as he opened his patrol car’s door for Rachel.  
“I let Rachel decide.” Stiles smiled as he got inside the car.  
“Steak house, I haven’t been to such since I was very little.” Rachel smiled when Stiles’ father said it was a great choice then he turned on the engine.  
“When you said you fell for me…and I’m your first love, did you mean that you…?” Rachel whispered as she held onto Stiles’ hands.  
“Yes. I meant that I love you. I’m madly in love with you.” Stiles mumbled against her lips before Rachel kissed him longingly, then blushed as she felt Stiles’ hand running up along her thigh, then they chuckled when Stiles’ father adjusted the front mirror so he’d not see what the two of them were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little gif manip for them: http://littleredridinghoodiestiles.tumblr.com/post/153145561394/stilesrachel-manip-to-my-au-fanfic-x  
> Also a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoclYY1Dve8


End file.
